


In Front Of Your Face

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Lawrence is pretty damned sure no one else sees it.  Somehow.





	In Front Of Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "oblivious"
> 
> (FFFC challenge #s.60)

_Gods almighty, I don't know which one's worse._

It wasn't gossiping about your coworkers when you didn't say anything out loud, right? 

Because Lawrence valued his hide just a little too much to risk it getting torn off by vengeful fellow knights. And yet surely he couldn't be the only one who noticed this daft little dance going on, right?

Right?

Or was everyone else blind? Willfully so?

He ticked them off on his fingers: Charlotte pined for Lasswell, who pined for Rain, who had no clue -- and neither did Charlotte, apparently ...

_Seriously, am I the only sensible one here?_


End file.
